


Dark Paths

by Meekhayl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meekhayl/pseuds/Meekhayl
Summary: Most teenagers biggest problems are their clothes or love. And then there is Ventus. His life is mostly hardships. And it seems to get worse every day. His only way out? This guy. Danger itself. How could that help him?





	Dark Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is kind of an older story. But I finally decided to upload it on an international side. And for that I had to translate it into english. So please note that english isn't my native language. And that this is my very first try to ever write in english. I hope I didn't make any heavy mistaktes and you can enjoy reading it. German readers may now the story :3

The day hadn't started yet, the city still fast asleep bedding itself in fog. White waft of mist crawling through the streets and surrounding the buildings. In its center was a large square construction which was higher than everything else. The flat roof towering above the mist.

There was sitting a boy, about 17 years old. He was sitting on the roofs edge his legs dangling in the air a few meters above the white wall of mist. Beside the boy lay a knife, the blade tainted with dried blood. Showing the sins of the last night.

His gaze wandered over the white surface. It looked so solid, as if he could jump down and walk on it. He could reach everything from here invisible to anyone Something deep inside him urged him to do it.

But no. The fog was a liar. It wouldn't stop his fall, which would most likely be deadly or worse. Actually he liked his body unhurt.

A sudden sound behind him, made him startle and reach for his knife, the only weapon he could use for his defense. It wouldn't do much against a gun, but in a fair fight he could save his own skin.

But then he saw who was coming, he let his breath in relief and let go of his knife. As if this new arrival changed something in him, the tempting view gave him a strange feeling. So he had to look away. He turned around, brought his feet back to the hard stone of the roof.

"Ven! Here you are!" the warm words of the woman covered itself warm around the shoulders of the boy like a soft blanket.

Aqua was a truly kind person. The only one who gave him an impression of having parents. She cared for him and Terra, and even scolded them if needed. Even though she didn't like to. It worked. Most of the time.

Even Aqua couldn't stop Ven from being dragged into this damn gang. She tried countless times to talk him out of it. But he always cut the discussion short, saying she wouldn't be able to understand it.

Only tonight Ven had one of his adventures with the gang. The only proof of it left on Ven itself was a tiny cut in his shoulder and a dark bruise on the left knee. The guy at the other end of his knife had carried a larger wound. He didn't do it on purpose, but it brought them victory.

Ven wasn't proud of himself or anything like that. As soon as the others let him go he came to this place, to be alone. He didn't know why. But it calmed him down, to be on top of things, carried away his doubts. Carried away the ever growing question what could be...

What would have happened if he were born somewhere else. If he wouldn't have to live a life of suffering with his friends. Sometimes he dreamed himself in a better world. One with caring parents that payed a good school, gave him food and always wanting the best for him. Yes he could go to school here, too. But it was a public school, where it wasn't any safer then on the streets at night, where they lived a while ago. His knife was his loyal companion. Without it he felt vulnerable.

Ventus looked up, when Aqua set beside him. Most of the times she understood him. She was good at guessing what he was thinking. So she stayed silent. As she realized Ventus looked at her, a tiny smile appeared on her lips. She stroked his hair, arranged it. This made them both laugh silently.

"Let's go. Terra is already waiting. We want to eat breakfast together, don't we?" She stood up again and crossed the roof. But despite her light words she looked back to make sure Ventus was alright and followed. He did.

He was moving slowly as if moving itself was a difficult thing to do. It made her worry, but she stayed patient. With every step he moved faster, more fluent. And eventually he reached her, a smile on his lips. Together they walked home.

They were living in a small apartment not big enough for two people let alone three. But it was a warm and dry place. Better than to sleep under a bridge, which they did not so long ago. It had been their reality.

And then. One day it surprisingly changed.

 

_It was early evening and the main street was crowded. People hurrying along with absent faces. The perfect atmosphere for a pickpocket. A fast slip of the hand in a bag of someone oblivious to his surrounding._

_This was the reason Terra was here today. He and his small family needed food. They all were starving._

_While Aqua and Ventus sat at the side of the road, begging for money._

_He couldn't trust in other peoples mercy. He had to do something. Even if it was something he knew was wrong. But he did it for all the good reasons. And his choices were limited._

_So he here was and was eyeing his next subject. It was a woman with a crying child. She wouldn't watch her pockets._

_So Terra let himself carry away with the mass of people, not let go the sight of the young woman. Pushed himself through the masses without being noticed, now standing behind her. It would be over quick, her bag was still half open, she probably forget to close it, because of the little boy beside her. He was crying that he lost his teddy, but she refused to go back for it. She seemed to be in a hurry. Well. At least she deserved to get punished._

_But the moment his hand touched the back his wrist got pulled at. Someone did caught him. Shock went through his body like a electric shock. It was as if he could already see what would happen next. The police would take him and Aqua and Ventus would be waiting for him, worrying why he didn't come back._

_The shock standing in his eyes, clear as day, he turned his gaze to the man who hold his wrist. He was tall, almost a whole head higher than Terra himself. The dark eyes, surrounded by wrinkles were watching his teenager with a stern glimmer. One was crossed by an old scar. A few brown strands of hair was escaping his ponytail and covered his skin. His beard was short and clean._

_They watched each other some moments. No one said a word. Terra was confused. What wanted this man? If he wanted to give him to the police, he would have already have done that. So what was his intention?_

_Again a few moments passed, while nothing happened. And the brown haired boy couldn't wait anymore. "What do you want?" he asked almost angry. He tried to get free but failed. The mans grip was to tight. The only thing he succeeded in was bringing himself a hurting wrist._

_The mans eyes didn't soften one bit. They where piercing the younger ones eyes. "What are you doing here boy?" His voice was deep and stern like his eyes._

_"Isn't that obvious?", snapped Terra._

_The stranger only shook his head over these words. "Listen boy. You shouldn't do something like this. There are much better ways to reach your goals."_

_One moment of silence spread among them and Terra looked back up in the mans eyes his face grim. He snorted. "What do you know of my ways?"_

_Silence. Again. The tall man seemed to think about these words. Then, unexpectedly a smiled appeared on his lips. "Maybe I know nothing of the way of the youth. But I can show you a better way."_

_Terras eyes narrowed, asking_ how _without any words to be spoken._

_The stranger gave a silent lough. Finally he let go of the teenagers wrist. "Three streets farther I've got a business and I could use a helping hand. At best a young hand not fearing hard work."_

_Terra made a step back, finally free he thought about running away. But something made him stay. The offer was to tempting to let it go just like this. "What kind of business?", he asked skeptically._

_He remembered oh so clearly when a man wanted Aqua to go with him for work. But this work would have been words then begging and stealing. Never would Terra let one of them go this far._

_Still smiling the man seemed to guess what Terra was fearing and shook his head. "Not what you think now. It's a dojo."_

_A dojo? This explained the strange clothes the man wore. The wide japanese trousers which name Terra had forgotten._

_"And... what would I have to do?" He didn't trusted that man, but the thought of a normal job made his heart beat faster. He could earn more money than before without being forced to steal._

_"At first, running errands and such. Later you would assist me in teaching. Interested?"_

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"A very good question, boy. I see potential in you. And I can't stand let that go to waste on the streets."_

_Still wary Terra eyed the man again very carefully. He appeared to be strict, but honest. Could he be such a good actor? But it seemed so unlikely that a grown man would go out of his way to help a street-kid._

_"Can I demand some terms?" He looked the man straight in his eyes. They lost some of the stiffness from before. His expression was almost fatherly. He seemed relieved and opened up._

_"Of course! What kind of terms?"_

_"I am not alone. There are three of us. You don't ask unnecessary questions and force answers. Plus, we need a place to stay."_

_"That's all?" the smile on the strangers face grew amused. He had expected something else. "How old are you and you're friends." The last word was pronounced almost like a question. It could have been his siblings, after all._

_Terra hesitated a moment than decided to answer. "Two of us are 19, one is 17." He didn't want to give him their names. Not when the man hadn't introduced himself._

_The man nodded thoughtfully. "So. My doors will be open for the three of you, then." His hand pointed down the street. "To the next crossroad, turn left and walk till you see a large wooden building. I will wait for you. Come or stay away. It's your decision."_

_He turned around and started to walk around, then stopped and look back. "By the way. Whats your name, boy?" He seemed to be sure that they would meet again._

_"Terra." his name came out without thinking. "And yours?"_

_The man laughed as if he was surprised that he hadn't introduced himself already. "Call me Master Eraqus."_

 

That was two months ago and they were happy the way it was now. Aqua and Terra worked all day in the dojo and Ven was sent to school.

His two friends had insisted on this. They wanted him to graduate and go to college. So he wouldn't ever had to live on the streets.

Ventus knew that this would never happen. He would like to work as well. Going to school was tiring. They made him go into the same class as every 17 year old and he didn't understood anything, but the teachers didn't wait for him.

He was lucky that Terra and Aqua had taught him how to read and some math. Otherwise he would break into tears every time he had to school. His grades were bad. Really bad. He would have to repeat the school-year. At least once.

And the other kids weren't nice to begin with. The teenagers who normally defeated themselves on the streets were caged together in class rooms. Of course there was almost always a tense atmosphere. Better you belonged to one of the gangs or hide from them.

Ventus didn't know how it could happen, but he was dragged into this mess only a few days after his arrival. If he tried to drop out, they would kill him. Or worse. There was nobody who could safe him from that.

So... he stayed.

The master didn't know anything of that, yet. He would be so disappointed, if he knew what Ventus used the skills he taught him in the dojo.

Together Aqua and Ventus walked through the now silent streets on their way home. The blond had tucked the knife away in his pants, so no one would see. At home he would rinse it and hide it inside his mattress.

Eventually they reached the masters dojo. At the side of the building were stairs that led to a apartment above. That was their home.

They each had a mattress, but shared one closet and on shelf. All their belongings were put there. They still had some space left.

The bathroom was small but had everything they needed. Warm water, a toilet. What more should they wish for.

Their laundry was done together with their masters. It was one of their tasks to help with the household, since he hadn't much time for that. Aqua didn't mind. She liked to have a household or two to tend to.

Even the kitchen was well equipped. They ate breakfast and lunch here. While dinner was served at the masters home. Most of the time Aqua did it since she was the best cook out of the four of them. It were more like a family than everything else.

They often had asked Eraqus why he did something like it, he always smiled and said nothing.

Now at home, Ventus tended to his knife quickly and came back to the kitchen. He brought himself to smile. "Good Morning Terra." With this word he sat at the table and began eating.

He finally realized that he was damn hungry. At least here he could relax and be himself. Half an hour of peace before the cruel reality would hit him again.

 


End file.
